Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Reaper of Hearts
by fantasygirl1227
Summary: Ven gets kidnapped by the sinister Master Xehanort and his dark soldier. Will Terra and Aqua be able to save him in time. Or we he become one of the monsters they have to fight. Blood, Abuse, Torture.
1. Chapter 1

A blue haired girl around the age of eighteen approached a young brunette who looked about a one or two years older than her; t

In a dessert that was covered in the shade of twilight, a blue haired woman around the age of eighteen approached a young male brunette who looked about one or two years older than her; they both were covered in a suit of armor, although it was damaged and missing the helmet, you could easily tell that these two were warriors. "Is it over?" she asked him. "No this battle is far from over, it has just begun…" he responded. "Terra are you okay?" Aqua asked concerned for her friend. "I'm not sure, Xehanort said something to me before he disappeared and I just can't get my mind off of it …" Terra remembered the words of the one he hated so much, "don't lose track of what you hold dear, for you may never get it back" Terra's face showed that he was lost in thought about something, this made Aqua uneasy, she knew that something was wrong. What did he mean by that? Whatever it meant it couldn't be good. The more he wondered, the worse his thoughts became. Why would he say that? If there is one thing I have learned about Master Xehanort, it's that he doesn't just say things like that without a purpose.

The two were silent as Terra thought; you could hear the soft flapping of their capes in the desert wind, it was the only sound. Terra broke the silence as he came to a realization; his tone of voice was alarming,"Aqua, where is Ven?

"I though he was with you!"

Terra had a bad feeling about this situation, Ven never got lost, and he never left Aqua's or his side. Where was he? "Please don't let him be…" Terra was interrupted by a cold voice.

"Looking for something?"

Both of their head's looked up to see where the sinister voice was coming from.

Terra's and Aqua's eyes widened as they saw their armored younger friend being helplessly held over the cliff by a man they wished they did not know; his name was Xehanort, formally known as Master Xehanort. He held Ven dangerously over the cliff, his large hand grasping the boy by his helmet. Master Xehanort's apprentice stood next to him, he was a man shrouded by mystery. They could not see the face of the dark soldier, for a helmet covered his face. "I don't see how you lost your friend here

"Why you!" Terra shouted, "Let him go!" Master Xehanort smiled maniacally, "that's a funny thing to ask, considering you small friend is dangling over a cliff, but as much as I would enjoy to see your face as your friend is mortally injured, I think we'll hold onto him for a while." Aqua spoke this time "Ven! Can you hear me! Ven!"

Ven began to stir groaning softly as his eyes opened "Aqua?" His vision was blurry; he couldn't make out anything. He was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. Why do I feel like I'm hanging? He asked himself. As his vision became clearer so did his answer; He found himself being held by his head over a cliff, which was definitely not a fun position to be in. He began to struggle, "What's going on? Let go of me!" He kicked and twisted, trying to get Xehanort to release him, but Xehanort's strength was greater than Ven's, his grip did not falter. Aqua watched as Ven's eyes widened when his helmet's visor was shattered from the force of Xehanort's hold. "We have to help him…. but how?" Aqua asked herself frantically.

"Xehanort! I'm warning you! Terra shouted at him. "Your hardly in the position to be making threats my friend." Terra growled in defeat. "What do you want?" Xehanort's face darkened, a wicked smile forming on his face, "what are you willing to do to save this boy?" He asked. Terra pondered for a few seconds then responded, "Anything… he saved me before now it's my turn to save him." Ven couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Terra don't! You can't give yourself up because of me! Only you can save the worlds!" Ven cried out. "Quiet you insolent child!" Xehanort commanded as he shook the boy violently. "I'm not afraid of you!" Ven shouted back, beginning to kick and thrash once more, "You should be…" Xehanort responded coldly.

Xehanort began to cast some sort of magic from the hand that held Ven; it started from his shoulder and shot out into Ven's body. All of a sudden a shrill scream filled the still air. Terra and Aqua became aware of Ven's scream from the second he opened his mouth. "Ven!" they both shouted in unison. The scream brought terror through their bodies, when it ended he slumped and was breathing heavily, coming closer to unconsciousness. "Did that hurt? High voltage of electrical shock is not something you want flowing through your body hm child?" he coughed violently in response, barely being able to do anything at all, the pain made it feel like body had been beaten all over. A thunder from a direct source; it was a wonder how he was still even conscious. "Don't you dare hurt him animore! Just let him go damn you!" Terra commanded, his anger increasing rapidly. "No, I think I understand now. What would you do if this boy were in pain? It is a question that has just been answered. Your weakness is your pathetic friends. Now that I have one of your beloved companions in my possession I think I'll use him as my newest test subject. After all I do have many new tests I have wanted to try… lucky for him, a few of the tests aren't _too _painful."

"No you can't! He's too young he does not deserve such pain! Please don't take him! Take me instead!" Aqua pleaded. "It is a tempting offer I must admit, but my mind is clear, this boy is mine now.", "I'll never let you take him!" Terra rushed to attack Master Xehanort, scaling the cliff at incredible speed. "Apprentice, you know what you have to do. When you have distracted these two long enough, follow me back to the laboratory, we have a new project to work on." Xehanort slung Ven over his shoulder, by now he had passed out, so he could not struggle. As he walked away, the dark soldier jumped off the cliff, heading straight towards Terra. The two collided and Terra was knocked to the ground. The dark soldier was able to land on his feet and launch a number of attacks on the two. Aqua launch a reflect in retaliation to the attacks, slamming the Dark Soldier into the cliff, Terra then ran to a final blow, but the Dark Soldier was too fast, he was only clipped on the shoulder. "Terra! We have to hurry!" "I know!" He began to build up power in preparation for another attack; "I have to do this quick" He picked up another keyblade from the desert battlefield. "Say your prayers!" Terra shouted as he ran towards Dark Soldier at incredible speed, making multiple blows on the man; he completed his attack waiting to see whether or not he had finished the Dark Soldier. "Well it has been fun. But now I must leave you both." Xehanort's Apprentice said as he stumbled to his feet. "Not if I can help it, you're going to tell us where Xehanort has taken Ven!"

His head moved to a position where it looked as though he were staring right at Terra. "Your friend is as good as dead, though maybe save him if you can get there in time, if you're lucky." With those final words the Dark soldier disappeared through a dark portal. Terra charged at the portal in an attempt to stop him, but he was too late. Aqua and Terra were alone…

Terra slammed his fist into the ground, "I failed! Now Ven is in the hands of that man! I will make Xehanort regret he ever touched Ven! I'll kill him!" Terra put a hand on his forehead, trembling in anger and despair. Aqua fell to her knees next to Terra. She was in complete disbelief. How could this have happened? How did they let Xehanort kidnap Ven? "Terra we can't lose our heads, that's what Xehanort wants. Ven is strong he can handle this until we save him." "If he gets hurt, I don't know how I'll forgive myself….", Aqua put her hands on Terra's shoulders. "Then lets act quickly so he doesn't, please Terra…"

"Your right…" Terra responded softly before lifting himself to his feet. "The first thing we need to do is find the king, and our master." "To Hollow Bastion then" Aqua asked


	2. Chapter 2

"Somebody … please … help me"

The boy lay strapped to a steel table; restraints were tightly wrapped around his wrists and ankles rendering him immobile. Beads of sweat trickled down his face. The room he was in was cold…very cold.

"When will the experiments begin? …His heart holds something interesting… He is beginning to respond…" These were the few things Ven picked up on as he slipped in and out of consciousness. When he finally stirred, Ven found himself staring at a familiar face, no he knew this face… those eyes, those yellow eyes, he could only be… Master Xehanort!

"So you have finally awakened," he said with a maniacal grin on distorted face. Ven looked at the man wide eyed and fearful, he hadn't forgotten what Xehanort had done to him during the keyblade battle; grasping him viciously by the head, electrocuting him, and practically killed him. The last thing that he could remember was that Terra and Aqua were looking at him in fear and anger. Wait… Aqua! Terra! Ven's fear turned to anger, " You better not have hurt my friends!" Ven screamed, trying to hit the man that made his blood boil. "Wait…" Ven thought, "Why can't I move…? What's going on here?" Ven realized in terror, as he glanced down at his body that he had been buckled down to some kind of metal table. Master Xehanort smirked at the boys petrified expression, "what's wrong young one…? Are you uncomfortable?" Ven glared at him in response to his question. "As for your friends, the last thing I saw of them was Terra giving me the look you are giving me now, and that girl staring at me in horror as I took you from them…It was truly pathetic, no doubt Terra will be unhappy… he was particularly fond of you…"

"They will find me, and when they do it will be the end of you, you won't be able to do anymore horrible things to anybody else, you'll regret ever doing what you did! You just wait until they show up! Themmph!" Xehanort clamped a hand down on the boy's mouth, "did anyone ever tell you that it is rude to interrupt… Say child… what will stop me from hurting you…? Did you think about that?" Ven tried to shake of the large hand so he could respond but the hand just squeezed tighter. Xehanort let another smirk form on his face, " you just relax child, I will return to check on you, oh…and by the way, don't try to escape, for even if you do, there are a number of passwords you will have to know to even get out of the basement, and even if you somehow managed that, there is the upper level to deal with." He said removing his hand from the boy's face, leaving a light imprint where his hand had been. Ven watched as Xehanort left the room, the door sealing shut after he walked through. Now he was alone. "I have to get out of here!" Ven told himself as he began to pull on his restraints as hard as possible, thrashing in any direction possible, anything to get loose. "Argh! Come on! Urgh! Just a little more!"

Just as Ven thought he was going to get free, Xehanort returned, as he entered his apprentice followed. Xehanort immediately noticed Ven's loose restraint. "I knew you wouldn't listen, no matter we'll fix the problem, give his a tougher set of restraints, and tighten the loose one, we can't have him moving to much." His apprentice was about to adjust Ven's restraint when Ven got his arm free and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could, quickly proceeding to remove his other restraints. "Don't just stand there! Stop him!" Xehanort Commanded. It took only seconds for Ven to receive a blow do his face; this distracted Ven long enough for the Dark soldier to slam him back down and re-restrain him. "He's got more fight in him then we thought" said the Dark Soldier in a slightly annoyed tone. "Well then let's make sure it doesn't happen again" Xehanort replied coldy. "Very well" restraints were added to his upper arms and theighs. As the Dark Soldier began to restrain his lower chest Ven became aware of what was going on again, and began to thrash and squirm, "Let me go! Urgh! I said let me go!" This time it was Xehanort the sent a blow into the boy's stomach. Knocking the wind out of him.

"He is now properly restrained," Reported the Dark Soldier.

"I can't move anything now…" Ven thought, things can't get much worse, "What are you going to do to me! Ven cried out in frustration, "Why won't you let me go?"

"Let you go… why would we do that, we have not even begun the experiments yet" Xehanort replied, amused with the boy's reactions. "What kind of experiments…?" Ven questioned fearfully. "You will just have to wait and find out, but in the mean time, Apprentice would you be so kind as to gag the boy with that cloth over there, I'm getting irritated with his insistent outbursts, and in the meantime, I will retrieve the tools we will need." Xehanort exited the room once more, but Ven wasn't paying attention to that, he was watching the Dark Soldier roll a piece of black cloth into a ball the size of a golf ball. "What is he doing to do with that?" Ven asked himself worriedly. "Please don't do this!" Ven pleaded, " I only do what my master tells me, so do not expect to receive any sort of sympathy from me." The dark soldier said as he approached Ven with the ball of cloth in one hand and another piece of cloth in the other. "Open your mouth."

Now Ven understood what the material was for, but instead of listening, he clenched his teeth together. "Don't make this difficult, it will only cause you more misery," the Dark Soldier warned, but Ven ignored him, he held his mouth shut firmly, glaring at the Dark Soldier. "Very well…if you can't breath through your nose you're going to have to breath somehow." With that he held Ven's nostrils closed. Ven, knowing he'd need oxygen soon, held out as long as he could; he was about to pass out when finally he parted his lips to receive oxygen. Before he could stop him the Dark Soldier forced the ball of cloth in between Ven's teeth, quickly putting a hand firmly over his mouth so he could not spit it back out. Ven responded by shaking his head violently. This did not hinder the dark soldier; he simply took the other cloth, and twisted it a little. He then put it in front of the boy's mouth and pulled back forcefully until it was also in between the boy's lips. "See…its not so bad," said he Dark Soldier with heartless sarcasm as he tugged the cloth harshly again then tying it into a tight knot behind the boy's head. Ven let out a soft groan in response. He started to shake his head back and forth again trying to get this unfamiliar, as well as uncomfortable, muzzle out of his mouth. "MMRRMPH! URRGHMMHP!"

"I don't know why you bother trying to remove it, even if you did I would simply tie it on again. So shut up and stay still!" The dark soldier commanded.

"You look so helpless, like a wounded and trapped animal, now we can proceed with my maser's experiments without distraction." He then grabbed the boy's head to make Ven look at him, "you just have fun trying to survive, you think this is bad, just wait for what is next…" Ven felt tears build up in his eyes…

This is a nightmare…it has to be…


	3. Chapter 3

There is no excuse for how long I've been gone, but I hope this makes up for it. This chapter is pretty long no?  
And I think my writing skills have improved a bit. But that's for you to judge. XD

In the mysterious and ominous place known as "The World That Never Was" dark and treacherous experiments were being held on innocent people with the purest of hearts. One of these people, Ventus, was a part of a powerful keyblade-wielding trio known to all of the worlds. Unfortunately for him, his youth made him naïve, his heart was naturally purer then those of his companions.  
Because of his power to wield the keyblade and his purity, a wicked man, a man known as Master Xehanort, targeted him. Those who are aware of his existence also call him, "No heart, or "Another."  
Xehanort and his Dark Soldier were able to capture the boy, and use him as a test subject. These two have been researching and using the power of darkness for a long time; they've been corrupted by it; at the same time they had gained nearly unstoppable power.

They found through research that darkness is attracted to those with purer hearts, and can morph and corrupt those pure ones. For those who already posses darkness in their hearts, they are not so easily corrupted, and can actually use the darkness as a weapon and control it. That is why Master Xehanort wants to use pure hearted people, so he can corrupt them, control them, and use them for his own purposes.  
Many people have died under his hands; the darkness consumed their hearts before they could stabilize as a heartless or a new dark being.

The process of injecting darkness into one's heart is tortuous even for cold-hearted murderers; it acts like a poison to most, destroying the heart slowly, and damaging the body. For those who can survive it, they are re-born as a heartless, or are granted power.

Now Ventus was struggling for his life. He was located in one of the most isolated areas of the world that never was. Strapped to a table, his hands, mouth, and feet were bound. He did not have the strength to fight back at the moment, for the battle that had taken place earlier had worn his body out. Aqua was not there to cure him, and Terra was not there to protect him. He felt his hope dwindling as he waited for Xehanort to return to his holding place. Finally the Dark Soldier had stopped mentally and verbally assaulting him. It was the Dark Soldier's nature though; he naturally hated pure hearted people because he was one of the people who could survive the darkness even though it had corrupted him. Ven was finally able to have his own thoughts.

_ I wonder how long it has been now… minutes? Hours? Is this really happening right now? I know Terra, Aqua, and I have been in jams before, but this, this is nothing like those situations. I'm…I'm really…scared._  
Feeling panic once more, Ven tried again at the restraints. The leather creaked from the strain, but they did not budge. They only tightened as he struggled. He tried thrashing, hoping that maybe something would rip or loosen; his back lifted off the table and he pulled as hard as he could manage. Nothing ripped, nothing loosened. Ven collapsed back onto the cold metal table, his chest rising up in down more quickly, and his breathing was heavy. _  
All I'm doing is wearing myself out even more… I can't get out of this by myself this time.  
Terra…Aqua… I need you guys; you're the only ones that can find me.  
_Closing his eyes, he felt tears surfacing again and he bit down on the cloth in his mouth. Please hurry.  
Almost as if Xehanort could hear Ven's thoughts, he entered the room smirking maniacally as he did. "How's our patient feeling today? My, you look pale. Are you not feeling well Ventus?  
Ven lifted his head and glared at the man. He tried to respond, but only muffled words escaped his lips.  
_I can't even fight back with words. I feel so useless!_

"I wouldn't even bother with speech, it is no longer an option for you." Xehanort said as he pulled out a tray of what looked to be medical utensils. Ven eyed them wearily. They were all sharp, obviously made for surgical operations. _I can't let him get to me, I have to stay strong, I have to. Aqua and Terra will make it I know they will._  
"Don't get too comfortable child, my apprentice will be back with the injector. We are going to find out if a pure-hearted-keyblader such as yourself can handle the power of darkness. If you can, you will be the second to join my army. I will rule these worlds with the power of darkness! Haha! You must be so honored to participate!"

"Mmrph!" Ven tried to shout his objections. He feared for his life. But what really scared him, was the possibility of surviving, he would become a monster! What if he loses his sanity, kills people, attacks those he loves. He'd rather die.  
Master Xehanort glared at the boy. Moving away from the tray of utensils and supply drawers he walked over to Ven. Without warning he interlaced his fingers through the boy's yellow-spiked hair and yanked his head up. "Seems that nobody taught you manners, I'll mention that to Terra the next time I see him."  
Xehanorts grip was painfully tight now, his anger building. "You will learn discipline today, and you will obey through the entirety of this experiment! If you choose to continue your outbursts I will make this more of a hell then it should be!" With those words he violently slammed Ven's head down onto the table he was restrained to.

Once again, Ven felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness. He fought to keep his vision focused because the pain of the blow was overwhelming him.  
"Oh don't go passing out now, my apprentice has finally arrived with the equipment." Xehanort patronized.  
Ven's eyes widened when he saw the injector. It was big, the top of the machine held compartments of what looked to be pure darkness. Those containers flowed to the center and down to the attachment at the bottom. This attachment looked like a giant needle, or a metal rod with a sharpened tip. There was a long metal support beam that held the machine up, and a metal base supported the entire machine that had wheels attached.  
"Thank you my apprentice." Said Master Xehanort. "So any last words before we begin boy? Oh right ahaha!"

Ven felt sick to his stomach, and glared at Xehanort with a new intensity. This machine reminded him of why Terra, Aqua, and himself were trying to stop Xehanort.  
_This man has killed so many people with these kind of machines. I hate him! _  
"Why that's a dangerous look in your eyes. A rather disrespectful one as well, I suppose I should take care of that." Xehanort said menacingly. "Apprentice! Blindfold him. Once you do that, we will begin immediately."  
Master Xehanort's apprentice nodded, walked to a supply drawer, and pulled out another dark and thick piece of cloth.  
Ven continued to glare as the armored man tied it around his head.

_Now I don't even have vision. How can I possibly get out of this! _  
Just when he thought he had his emotions back under control, fear bubbled back up again. With his vision gone, he had no idea what was happening.  
Xehanort smirked as he saw the boy tense up "Okay now to begin! Bring the machine over. Set it to the minimum dosage. We do not want to kill him on his first injection."  
Without a word the Dark Soldier set up the machine. The thick needle was positioned directly over Ven's heart, the dark liquid churning it its container.

The Dark Soldier decided to take the opportunity to utter one last threatening remark to the trapped boy. "What happens next, you will never forget."  
He backed away and nodded once more to Xehanort. Xehanort responded with a dark smile, and proceeded to the machine.  
"Brace yourself boy…" He warned, and then he turned on the machine.  
The needle-like rod shot down and stabbed through Ven's armor into his chest, embedding itself in his heart. Ven immediately screamed into the gag, his limbs thrashed from the pain. He was given no anesthetic, no numbing, the pain he felt was as intense as it could be.  
"Now settle down, this isn't even the bad part yet." Xehanort said in a threatening voice.  
"You can remove his blindfold now, I don't think the boy will be glaring at either of us anytime soon"

Small grunts were escaping Ven's lips as he tried to endure the pain. The apprentice moved to where Ven was and pulled off his blindfold with one yank. He then walked across the tiled floor and put the material back where he found it.  
The boy's eyes were squeezed shut, tears trickling from them, slowly moving down his cheeks. The muscles in his body were completely tense from the pain that throbbed through him. Blood had covered his armor and parts of the table, it was gushing from the wound.  
"Now to inject the darkness into his heart." Xehanort stated. He pushed a button on the machine. The dark purplish liquid filtered down through the metal rod. As soon as it made contact with Ven's heart, it had the effects of venom. The darkness was inserted into the heart and the heart pumped it throughout the body. It was causing internal damage, bruising and bleeding.  
Ven screamed into the thick cloth until his throat felt raw. He pulled at the restraints, and lifted his back of the table again. His hands were pulled into fists, his body shook, and fresh tears continued to fall from innocent blue eyes.

The pain racked his body, and he could feel the darkness tearing it up from the inside. He didn't even feel it when the large rod was removed from his chest, and the pain overshadowed all of his other senses. He couldn't even bring himself to think properly.  
After what seemed like hours of throbbing pain, Ven had finally collapsed under the strain. His body was worn, and damaged. Black and purple bruises now decorated his entire body under his armor. The blood from his chests still trickled out; his forehead and hair were damp from sweat, and his breathing was heavy. All he remembered was the sound of his own breathing as he slipped out of consciousness.  
_Aqua…Terra…_  
"That was only the first dosage, and his body rejected most of it. We will have to work on getting his body prepared for the next dosage, but for now, remove is restraints and the gag. I want you to also remove that armor, treat his wounds, and put him in prisoner's clothes. Then place him into a prisoner's cell until he is healed." Xehanort ordered. "We won't worry about feeding the brat until he wakes up."  
"Yes Master Xehanort." Responded the dark soldier.

Terra and Aqua  
"Why did you stop Aqua?" Terra asked. Turning to her as she had fallen behind him.  
Aqua and Terra had traveled to four different worlds already, and nobody had helped them. Nobody knew where Master Xehanort resided, and nobody had seen King Mickey. Now they were at Radient Garden, hoping that someone there could point them in the right direction.

Aqua replied, "I just felt a sharp pain in my heart." She lifted a hand to her heart and her eyes closed, her face contorted into a pained look. "I'm worried Terra."  
Terra looked at her expression and turned away. "You felt it too?"  
Surprised by Terra's response, Aqua looked back up at him. "Aqua, we know what Xehanort does to his test subjects…That is probably what is happening to Ven." Aqua heard the hint of sorrow in Terra's voice, and she wanted to comfort him, but how could she? Ven was Terra's first real friend, but he was now in the most dangerous and painful situations any being could be in.  
Nonetheless she walked over to Terra and gave him the only thing she could offer at the time. She hugged him from behind, and she felt him tense. Terra was not the kind of person the expressed affection well, he didn't receive it well either. "Terra…" Aqua said as she released him, "Let's keep looking, we won't stop until we find out where he is, and then when we do find him, we'll stop Xehanort and take Ven home."  
Terra knew the odds weren't so good right now, but he looked at her and gave a small smile. They both looked forward and entered the town that was known as Radient Garden.


End file.
